chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron (Kingdom)
Lordaeron (Extended Lore) This article is an expansion/clarification on the Wowpedia Page going into more detailed History of the nation. History Founding The Kingdom of Lordaeron started 2700 years before the First War. First founded as the Stronghold of Lordaeron named after the Arathorian general Lordain. As the stronghold grew, it became a city, and the city spread and became a Kingdom. Many Arathorian nobles immigrated to Lordaeron to start new lives and expand their wealth and power. Most successful was the house of Menethil which successfully was crowned as the royal family of the new Kingdom. The seven nations were humble and friendly to one another at onset, but as the decades past, tensions rose and wars began. At this time Lordaeron only owned the region of Tirisfal and parts of Silverpine, with the remainder being contested or uninhabited. To protect their newly acquired lands, the Kingdom constructed the first major stronghold of the nation, on the strategically valueable Fenris Isle. The War of Four With the south secure, the Kingdom spread northward unopposed as the rivals of Gilneas, Alterac and Stromgarde all warred in the South for Land and resources. Alterac was quickly growing as a major power, claiming Hillsbrad and moving on Gilneas. In an effort to save themselves, Gilneas allied with Stromgarde and the two nations pushed Alterac far up into the mountains. Lordaeron however was quick to take advantage of the situation, leading a campaign south, Lordaeron battled Gilneas and Stromgarde for control of Hillsbrad. Alterac however had no intention to lose it’s holdings, and made a return, only to be soundly defeated once more. Leaving the remaining three Kingdoms to battle for dominance in the south. The war would eventually end, but the bitterness of the conflict left long term political scars. The Bandit War Lordaeron was now a huge power in the region, occupying vast lands. Control of these lands however proved to become fairly difficult. Legends tell that the King grew extremely greedy, hoarding the Nation’s wealth for himself, and leaving little to the people or to fund the defences of the nation. This sowed poverty throughout the nation, as taxes rose to appease the greedy King. The people grew restless and angry, rising up in revolts and founding bandit clans to retake their wealth and lands. These Clans grew into miniature Kingdoms, with small armies and holdings. The King was overthrown and the land divided in a state of Civil War. It is in this hour one man is said to have stood against the chaos. Commander Anicus Terimidias who lead the men of the Kingdom’s oldest military station, Fenris Keep, refused to join the Bandit Clans. Without Anicus’s support, no clan had full control of the southern border. Anicus rallied loyal supporters from across the kingdom, keen on restoring the nation. Coming into possession of a mighty blade, dubbed Archstrike, Anicus lead a campaign North, retaking the Kingdom by annihilating each Bandit Clan one by one. The Civil War was extensive and ran for many years. During this time the kingdoms of Alterac and Gilneas also marched North in attempts to claim land from the divided and weakened Kingdom. However, Anicus was able to fight on two fronts, decimating the invading forces, before finishing off the last of the Bandit groups. Anicus then restored the House of Menethil to the Throne of Lordaeron and the Kingdom was restored. To commemorate the victory, Lordaeron’s official symbol was modified to include Archstrike, along with three prongs, to symbolize the three core values that would now define the nation. Honour, Faith and Unity. Reign of the Knights Anicus then founded the Order of Fenris dedicated to preventing Civil War, and protecting the nation. It would not be funded by the King, but rather be sustainably funded through Fenris Isle’s own trade wealth on the Lake Lordamere. Similar Orders of Knights would be founded in neighboring lands with similar goals, noteably the Brotherhood of the Horse. Knights became the most effective means of protecting the land, and so for many centuries, the Kingdom prospered under their protection. The Second War When the Second War erupted and the Order of the Silver Hand founded, the Knights of Fenris lost their respect and popularity. The sacrifices of the Bandit War would be forgotten, as would the legendary status of the sword Archstrike. Millitary Lordaeron’s military was separated into several batallions stationed at several Keeps throughout the Kingdom’s holdings. Noteable Battalions: 8th and 9th Battalion – Fenris Keep, Often called the Wings of Lordaeron 3rd and 5th Battalion – Hearthglen, Dubbed ‘Wheat Boys’ as they protected mostly farms. 10th, 12th and 14th Battalion – Tyr’s Hand, Dubbed ‘Tyr’s Fist’ and ‘Bell Boys’ 2nd battalion – Alterac Annex battalion, called ‘Stiffs’ and ‘Leather Lovers’ due to the Cold Lordaeron’s military was mainly unused before the Third and Second Wars. They were only summoned to protect Lordaeron from large threats, such as invading Murloc, Gnoll and Troll tribes. Most of Lordaeron was usually protected by The Regional Defence. The Regional Defence operated more like a Police Force, manning Guard Towers and Garrisons within cities and Towns as well as patrolling major roads. Commanders in the Regional Defence were not commanders of the Millitary, but a Millitary Commander could command the Regional Defence. Lords of the nation’s keeps and holdings were of the highest rank and could command the forces in their holding. Noteable Lords / Commanders House Terimidias – Fenris Keep, Fenris Isle, The Dawning Isles, Silverpine (Lordaeron) House Fordring – Hearthglen, Western Lordaeron House Barov – Caer Darrow, Brill, Southshore, Tarren Mill, Andorhal Lieutenant General Aedelas Blackmoore – Hillsbrad Foothills, Durnholde Keep House Garithos – Northern Lordaeron, Blackwood Village General Abbendis – Tyr’s Hand Places with Unknown Millitary/Regional Defence Leaders: Lordaeron City, Stratholme City, Northern Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades It is likely these places had un-named commanders and Lords in charge. Symbolism Lordaeron is symbolized by the colours White and Blue. It’s national symbol is the symbol of the curved L with the sword down the middle and three prongs. Lordaeron’s military and regional defence bare a white and blue tabard with the symbol of the two headed eagle on it. Origins Lordaeron’s colours, white and blue, originate from the days of Lordaeron’s founding. At the time, Lordaeron was in a state of winter, which covered Lordaeron in a white sheen with frozen blue rivers. The Nobles at the time also wanted to express their wealth and power, as the blue dye the Lordaeronians used was rather rare and expensive at the time, and against a clean white backing made the Kingdom’s banner appear wealthy and clean. The Symbol of Lordaeron literally started off as a blue L on a white backround. As the first settlers grew fond of the native eagles, they soon adjusted the L, curving it at the top like the eagle’s claws. The new symbol however was too expensive to sew into Tabards, so the military leaders at the time, opted for just a plain eagle design, which went through many adjustments over time until its final variant. After the Bandit Wars, the symbol of Lordaeron was modified to include the sword Archstrike, and three prongs added to solidify the Kingdom’s new core values of Honor, Faith and Unity. Over time however the meaning of the symbolism was forgotten.